oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Ali Rescue
The Prince Ali Rescue quest is a quest for both free-to-play and pay-to-play RuneScape players. Official description Walkthrough Setting up Note: All of the items in this quest can be bought at the Grand Exchange quite easily. Still, if you wish to gather the resources yourself, they can be obtained quite cheaply or without spending any money at all. Ideally, players should begin in Varrock, where you can buy or withdraw the items from the bank. If you intend to gather these items yourself, you will need: * A pickaxe for mining * A hatchet and tinderbox to create a fire (or search for somebody in Varrock building fires) * Shears to get some wool (purchased from a general store if you don't have them already) * A container that can hold water such as a bucket, a bowl, or a jug (not a vial, though) * Coins to purchase items that can only be obtained from NPC stores or the Grand Exchange Fill the water container from any source of water such as a fountain or sink. There are several throughout Varrock, so look for the ( ) icon on the mini-map for one that is close by. Also, when speaking to Hassan at the start of the quest, you can mention how hot it is in the desert, and he will give you a jug of water. If you can't find Ashes already (this should be easy as people always light fires in varrock), cut a tree, light the logs and then wait for it to burn out, while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Originally, you could kill an Imp and take the Ashes it drops. Due to the Urns update, demons (like imps) now drop special ashes. You should also withdraw some cash, to pay for the required items and toll gate crossings. Buy the pink skirt at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) beers (2 coins each) at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out or collect some from Gunnarsgrunn (Barbarian Village). At the Varrock East mine, you can mine one Tin and one Copper to make the bronze bar, and pick one Redberry from the nearby bushes. At the west mine, you can mine one piece of clay then go to the sheep pen just to the south of Varrock and shear seven sheep with shears. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the scorpion mine (which also can be used for your bronze bar), down to the palace and begin the quest, otherwise take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a bronze bar there, or use the Al-Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge Castle and spin all the wool, then take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket with water, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Or because of an update players can now use the clay on the source of water to make the soft clay. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the Farmer Fred's house. Behind his house there is a garden with 12 onions. Pick two onions. At this point, you should now be carrying: *7 balls of wool (from shearing sheep and spinning the wool) or 3 balls of wool and a rope *Ashes (make or find a fire, once it burns out you should get ashes or kill an imp)(Note Imp Ashes do not work) *Bucket of water/Jug of water *Bronze bar (mine tin and copper) *1 Soft clay (use clay with a bucket, jug or bowl of water) *2 Onions OR an already made bottle of yellow dye *Redberries (found south of Varrock, North of Lumbridge's windmill by Gnomecopters, bought from Port Sarim Food Shop, bought from Beefy Bill who is north of Lumbridge near windmill or there is one bush in Draynor with them.) *3 beers (normal beer, found in Morgan's house or get it free at the Barbarian Beer house) *Pink skirt (from Varrock's clothes shop) *Coins (to make the dye and for the pass) The quest You begin your quest in the palace of Al-Kharid by talking to (Chancellor) Hassan. He will be in the back room of the palace. He will direct you to a shifty looking fellow outside the northern perimeter of the palace, who goes by the name of Osman. Osman will in turn tell you to find and speak to his daughter Leela, who can be found strolling east of Draynor Village, near the field. Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing when talking to Leela, you should see the door to Ned's house - get the rope and wig made from the balls of wool. (You can also buy the rope and wig) Note: If you are a member and have completed The Fremennik Isles. You can go to Ned without money or wool, and when you ask Ned for rope you will say you have not enough money and will tell him his rope smells like Yak and he will confess he doesn't really make his ropes and will give you a rope for free. You can repeat this several times and get an unlimited amount of ropes. Go into the house in Draynor Village that is east of the pig pen and ask Aggie to make you a yellow dye(made out of two onions) and a skin paste. Dye the wig, then get your soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, located immediately to the south-east of Draynor. The guards are level 26, and are not aggressive. Go in the building. Talk to Lady Keli about anything other than Katrine. Importantly, try to select options that flatter her, suggesting how famous she is. If she isn't in or around the building, wait a little - she'll respawn as sometimes other players will defeat her as a part of the quest later on. Then, tell her she's famous all over RuneScape, then ask her about her latest plan, and that she must have been very skillful. Ask her then if she's sure that they won't try to break Prince Ali out. Ask her if you can see the key and then if you can take it for a short amount of time. Ask then to touch the key. You should have the soft clay with you at this time, so make an imprint into the clay. If you forgot the clay, you need to go back to the bank or obtain it somehow and repeat this whole dialogue all over again. Check in with Leela, and she'll tell you to take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman. After talking to Osman, he tells you to go back and collect the key from Leela. If you still need to talk to Joe before Leela is happy, then bank the key, go and do it. Now that Leela is happy with the plan, you now need to take: *Rope *Wig (make sure it's been dyed yellow) *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Key *3 glasses of Beer And head for the jail. Make sure these items are in your inventory, and not on your person, for example, if you equipped the pink skirt, the quest will eventually glitch. jail.]] Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, and another, and another. The option to offer Joe a drink is on the first dialogue screen, and if you talk about anything thing else, you won't be able to offer him a beer until you start the conversation all over again. Say "I have some beer" to start the conversation with Joe, and then offer additional drinks as he becomes more inebriated. Use the rope on Lady Keli to capture her. At this point you should hurry, as Lady Keli will respawn in about a minute or so and attempt to attack you. If she does respawn before you enter the cell with Prince Ali, you need to get another rope and tie up Keli. Use the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. A message will appear saying that you are now a friend of Al-Kharid and you don't have to pay to enter the gate connecting Lumbridge and Al-Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Don't be long, as Lady Keli will quickly respawn! Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al-Kharid for free (or go take the long way around), and go and talk to Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. From now on, should you attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (the same way a message appears over a player's head when he/she speaks) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, in which one of the guards says, "Yes, M'Lady" and attacks you. However, you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. Rewards *3 Quest Points *700 Coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate from now on *Access to Sorceress's Garden activity (members only) *Ability to Enchant the Broomstick with unlimited teleport charges to the Sorceress's Garden (members only) Music unlocked *None Required for Completing *Contact! *Missing My Mummy Hints *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price. bg:Prince Ali Rescue fi:Prince Ali Rescue Trivia *Upon completing this quest ones Adventurer's Log will read: "The rescue could hardly have gone better: Lady Keli has been foiled and the Prince is back where he belongs." *When capturing Lady Keli, the player is told that they have put her "in a cupboard", despite the fact that no such cupboard exists anywhere in the jail. *The dialogue of the guard Joe in Keli's prison may be based on the Vogon guard in the series ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy''. *The quest calls for a pink skirt to disguise the prince. However, Lady Keli's skirt is white, not pink. *If you rescue the prince and stay in the Jail, the prince will respawn. If you talk to him, he will say: "I owe you my life for that escape. You cannot help me this time, they know who you are. Go in peace, friend of Al Kharid." *When talking to Leela about the plan she says "The guards will '''shoot '''on sight" despite the fact the guards are not armed with ranged weapons. de:Prinz Alis Rettung no:Prince Ali Rescue es:Prince Ali Rescue zh-tw:解救王子阿里 nl:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Prince Ali Rescue Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Al Kharid